Sweet Revenge
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: Another Sailor Moon Cross Over... only... different.
1. Start

Sweet Revenge

_I am the power... I am your power._

_No... I'm dead. You can't control me._

_You are not dead, I know that._

_Then where am I? Where are my friends? What... has happened to my world?_

_You saved them all, but your body is too drained to live much longer._

_I'm... really dead? Oh no... but I'm only fourteen. I have so much I haven't done yet._

_That will have to wait. You have a new destiny now. The reason Queen Serenity wasn't frozen like the rest of the Earth is because she wasn't there._

_Not there... but where will I go? The entire planet was frozen. That means I was too... doesn't it?_

_Your no longer needed in your world. I will take you somewhere where you are needed. Only there, will you survive long enough to fulfill the rest of your destiny._

_But Darien, and Rini, and everyone else... can't I at least say good-bye? I don't know how long it will be until I see them again._

_You have a week. Then I will return._

_A week... that's not that long. Are you sure I'm the one you want? I mean, why me? Any of the other scouts would be perfect in my position._

_Only you. One. Week, Sailor Moon, one._

_One week... one week..._

"Serena, please, don't leave me." Her blue eyes opened slowly. Darien, looking as battered as the rest of the scouts, suddenly smiled happily. "You're alive." She nodded, then saw Rini, unconscious in Raye's arms.

"Oh, _Rini_!" she exclaimed, all thoughts of her dream escaping her. She bent over the small child and breathed in relief when her eyes opened. "Oh, thank goodness, Rini. You scared us."

"I want pancakes," said Rini slowly. They all laughed. It felt so good to laugh. After all they had been through together... the pain, the sorrow, it had all come to this one, happy moment. The Doom Phantom was gone, thanks to the power of the silver crystals. Now Rini could go home and see her mom and her dad.

"We'll all miss you," said Mina. A day had passed. They were all the dock, sending Rini off, back home to the future. All of the scouts had said their good byes, and Darien too, but Serena couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Say good bye, Serena," said Raye firmly. Rini faced her, tears glimmering unchecked in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I have to say it, don't I?" asked Serena, her laugh not quite hiding the pain in her voice. She sank to her knees and hugged Rini, crying. 

"Good-bye... mommy," said Rini. She ran to the edge of the dock. "Magic Crystal Key! Take me home!" The key glowed and in a flash, Rini was gone. A dark feeling came over Serena. She was losing everything. Her daughter, her boyfriend, her friends, her entire life was falling apart.

"There she goes," she whispered painfully. Darien put his arms around her shoulders.

"But not for long."

***********

Five days later 

_knock knock_ Darien got up from the table and opened the door. Serena's eyes looked up into his, hurtful. He noticed she didn't have the silver crystal on her clothing. Instead, she was clutching it like it was the last bit of hope she had for anything.

"I've come... to say good-bye," she said slowly, letting the rehearsed words flow off her tongue. 

"What? Good-bye? But where are you going?"

"I don't know," she replied, concentrating on the floor. "But I've got to go."

"Serena, you're not making any sense." He took her free hand. It was shaking and she almost pulled it out. Emotions flooded her mind and the Silver Crystal began to glow. The light was so soft, they didn't see it at first. Then it began to spread around Serena. She knew what it meant at once.

"No!" she shouted, taking her hand back. "It's too early. You said a week! I haven't said good bye to the scouts, or my family." A hushed voice filled the room.

_It is time when I say it is. Things have changed. You are needed_.

"No! I can't go yet!" She was completly surrounded by the glow now. Darien only understood she was going and he didn't know where. He hand shot out, but it only caught air. Silence filled his aparment. Then sobs, his own, broke in and he fell into the nearest chair, unable to contain his grief.

Chapter 1(Rowen)

"Arrow Shock Wave!" The power condensed in my arrow and I let go of the bowstring. It ripped through an entire line of the soldiers and the black smoke we were all so used to filled the air. Mia sighed with relief as I helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Rowen," she said. "I only came out to get the mail and then they came out of nowhere."

"The Dynasty must be bored," I commented, sending my armor away.

"Maybe." A bright light filled the air. I instinctively put my arms up to protect myself and Mia, but there was no need. I heard a scream.

"No! Not yet! Please!" The light ended and I heard sobbing. "Darien, no. My friends..." There was the sound of metal clattering on the ground. "How can you do this to me?! How?! After all I just went through, you pull this... this... shit!" hollered the girl at her locket. Me and Mia exchanged a glance. "If you weren't the damn Silver Crystal..." She lifted her head and glared at them. Then her features softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I'm... Rowen Hashiba," I said slowly. "This is Mia Koji."

"I'm Serena," she replied, picking up the locket. Remarkably, it wasn't scratched or dented. "I don't know why I'm here, but the sooner I find out, the sooner I can get back."

"Back to where?" asked Mia.

"My home. Where that is in relation to here, I have no idea either. This is so messed up, it's not funny." Then she gave a small, choked laugh. "Then again, irony is always funny."

"Won't... you come in?" asked Mia hesitantly. "I could make some tea and I'm sure the others will want to meet you."

"Yeah, usually people who fall out of the sky are worth meeting," I muttered. Mia elbowed me in the ribs and started towards the house. Serena shot me a look and followed. I was confused, but I still went after them. Something was missing. Usually, girls don't fall out of the sky. Maybe it was just me, but that seemed kind of weird. And then she was shouting at her locket. Not a lot of [sane] people I knew did that. Who was this girl? And where _had_ she come from?

Ryo glanced up from the game he was playing with Yuli, then looked at confused as I felt when he saw Serena. She introduced herself quietly and made no attempt to move from the door. Sage raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So, Serena," said Cye. "Where are you from?" She closed her eyes, like she was trying to decide something. Then, with a small groan, she passed out. Serena collapsed against the back of the chair and her locket clattered to the floor then slid underneath the couch. I barely managed to catch her before she could fall any further. I laid her on the couch and she groaned again.

"Darien... sorry... always... love... you..." Her voice trailed off and she bolted up with a shout. "Oh god! No!" She glanced around the room, a wild look in her eyes. "I won't do it, damn you," she murmured. "I can't."

"Can't do what?" asked Ryo gently. She shook her head firmly.

"I won't do it, that's all you have to know," she said. "They can't make me do anything."

"Who are they?"

"The Dynasty."

Chapter 2(Serena)

They either thought I was completly insane or... I don't know what they thought. After I said the word 'Dynasty' they looked at each other like had I started swearing again. Don't ask how I knew about the Dynasty, but one minute, I'm about to answer Cue's question, and the next, I'm sort of... nowhere. There was a great big thing, like a man, only.. he wasn't. And he wanted me to use the Silver Crystal to destroy the Ronin Warriors, whoever they were. I didn't even know what I was there in the first place, but I didn't like the feeling I got from that guy. I wasn't going to use the Silver Crystal to destroy _anyone_, unless they were evil and I had no idea who the Ronins were, much less if they were evil of not.

"Who are you?" asked Sage. "Really?"

"Really? I've been so many different people, but right now, I'm Serena." They didn't look convinced. "What do you need? My school ID?" I reached into my pocket and handed to Ryo. "I don't have anything else except... my locket! Where is my locket?!"

"It went under the couch-" I bent down and searched for it. I couldn't lose that. My whole way home was part of that locket, not to mention the fate of the world. My fingers closed around it and let out a breath.

"Oh, thank goodness," I sighed, putting back on the bow of my school uniform. 

"This says her names Serena, but it also says she from Tokyo," said Ryo. "Rowen, you said she fell from the sky. Unless it was from a plane, that makes no sense. Tokyo isn't that far away-"

"It isn't?" I asked. "But why in the... oh, never mind." I was lost. Why was here if home was really close? Why had the crystal made a big show out of brining me here? Even if... uh-oh.

If you're here, answer me. Where the heck am I?

You are in Toyama Japan. In another dimension.

Another dimension?! Are you insane? Why have you brought me here? Why can't I be with my friends?

You are here to fulfill your destiny. Now stop whining. I realized Ryo was trying to give me back my ID. I took it from him and got to my feet.

"I know this sounds like I'm off in my head but-"

"No," said Rowen. "Yelling at your locket is crazy, but the Dynasty is real."

"I wish I knew what was going on," I said, burying my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have agreed to do this... all my family all my friends... I don't know when I'll ever see them again."

"If you live in Tokyo, that's just a little bit a away. We can take right now if you wa-"

"No!" I said quickly. "You don't understand! The Tokyo I know isn't the same as the Tokyo you know. They're not even in the same dimension!"

"What?" asked Ryo.

"You heard me," I said. "I'm not even from this _dimension_. I don't know how I got here, or why I'm here, but someone wants me to destroy the Ronin Warriors. I won't, do you hear me? Until I _know_ they fight against me, I won't do it." I turned and ran from the house. I was so confused and dazed. Why was I here? Who wanted me to kill? Who, or what, were the Ronin Warriors? Why me? I was a wimp. I couldn't do _anything_ without the scouts or Darien. I couldn't have beaten Beryl, or Ann and Alan, or the Negamoon on my own. I was a hopeless case. I'd had help all my life from my friends and now they weren't here and I was on my own against an enemy I hadn't even met yet.

What have you gotten me into? I thought bitterly. I won't survive this. Why do you want me dead?

I am only here to help you fulfill your destiny. Beyond that, I am just a crystal.

Then tell me: Why. Am. I. Here?

That, Serena, is the one thing I cannot tell you. Even I donot know that.

Rrgghh! I've given up everything to complete a mission I don't even know! This isn't right! I just want to go home!

Then you will have to do what you have been sent to do.

Didn't you hear me?! I don't know what that is! I pushed a branch away from my face and saw the lights of a city in the darkness. Was it really almost dark? Maybe I could find a place to stay in the city... I couldn't go back to Mia's house. I barely trusted myself. How could I trust six complete strangers?

It was a welcome feeling to be surrounded by buildings, and people, and cars, and noise. Everything I had grown up knowing. I headed straight for a restaurant and after some time, I managed to find one. It was a little quieter inside and I ordered a soda. At least those were here. And the few dollars I had in my pocket covered it too.

I glanced out the window and saw Rowen pass by. Maybe they were looking for me. I didn't really care. They could search all night and I would still avoid them. Until I figured out what was going on, I'd have to. 

I looked around the rest of the cafe. There was girl with brown sitting by the door talking with a another guy. They both looked like Leta and Andrew, but I fought the urge to go and talk with them. Whoever they were, they definitely _weren't_ Andrew and Leta. I sighed in frustration. My friends weren't here. How was I going to win without them? For that matter, what did I have to fight to win?

My answer came in to oddest form possible.

The last of my soda slid around in the glass as I thought about my situation. There wasn't a whole lot I could do. It was obvious I wasn't going home until I did what I had come to do, whatever that was. If only I had Raye, or Ami, or Mina, or the _real_ Leta. They were all much better at figuring things out then I wa-

"AHHHHHH!" There was the sound of breaking glass and a couple of armored things burst into the cafe from the street. I jumped to my feet as they started attacking the people in the restaurant. It was like nothing I had ever seen, but I was, after all, Sailor Moon. So I ducked behind a over turned table.

"Moon Crystal Power!" I hissed quickly. "And hurry up! They need help!" The power of the silver crystal flowed through and my clothes gave way to my sailor outfit. It felt good to be Sailor Moon again, even with everything. "Hey!" I shouted standing up. They stopped their destruction.

"That's her," said one of them. "She's the one Lord Talpa wants." They all nodded and moved towards me. "Give in, Sailor Moon. Master Talpa can be very rewarding to his subjects." I shook head.

"No way, guys. I don't fight for evil," I answered. "But if it's me your after, then come and get me." I leaped out the broken window and into the street. They came after me, but by then I was half a building up. If they wanted me, they could try and catch me.

I landed gently on the roof and pulled out my scepter, ready to dust the creeps. They surrounded me, weapons raised. I concentrated my power into my _own_ weapon.

"Moon... Scepter... Activation!" They disintegrated into piles of dust, but there was no Nega-crystal this time. Maybe they weren't from the Negaverse. No, that was too much to hope for.

I heard the clatter of armor behind me and turned quickly. Another armored person flipped the first kind over with his yari, then shot a smile at me.

"I don't know who you are," he said. "But any enemy of the Dynasty is a friend of ours." His voice... why couldn't I place it? It was familiar. Then it hit me.

"Cye?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's my name. What's yours?"

"Right now," I said, smiling. "It's Sailor Moon."He blinked in confusion.

"No way. You can't be... Serena?"

"Occasionally." I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Instinct kicked in and I flipped him over my shoulder. There was an audible groan and Cye burst out laughing. "Oh no!" I gasped. "I'm sorry. I thought... you were... one of them... Ryo.. holy... I don't believe this. Are you all like this?"

"We don't usually get the crap knocked out of us by girls, but yeah." I whirled around and faced none other then Rowen. I was having a moment like nothing ever before. He had a dark blue armor, while Ryo and Cye had red and blue. And behind Rowen, I saw Sage and Kento in green and orange.

"I don't believe this," I muttered. "I seriously don't believe this."

"Who are you?" asked Rowen. 

"Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, Serena, Meatball head, Sailor Moon, and Queen Serenity," I said, ticking them off on my fingers. "And there's probably a few I'm missing too. Now, who _are_ you guys?"

"We're the Ronin Warriors," answered Sage. "You ran out so fast, we didn't have time to tell you." I fought off the growing urge to kick him in his head. He was so calm. I felt like a raging stream of emotions. They weren't evil. That was good. But why had that guy wanted them destroyed? And who was Talpa? Oh, I was so confused.

"We all are." I hadn't realized I had said my thoughts out loud. 

"Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage, no matter what," I said firmly. "I won't destroy. Whoever, or whatever, that guy was, he can't make me destroy you."

"Master Talpa can do anything he wants." I turned my head and saw...

Myself.

Chapter 3(Ryo)

I was guessing Serena/ Sailor Moon didn't want to kill us, but she was still trying to figure out who she was. And the Dynasty was trying to use her against us, and she didn't even know us yet. But for a girl, she was strong. I had enough evidence for that.

"Master Talpa can do anything he wants." We all looked in the direction of the voice. Cold blue eyes stared back at us, angry. In short, it _was_ Serena, only their outfits were different. The newcomer had blood red and navy where Serena's was light blue and regular red. Serena gasped and took a step backwards.

"But how?" she said. "You're me!"

"I'm your double, half wit," said the other girl. "You crossed dimensions, remember? That means, you and I are the same person. As far as looks go. If I was the same as you, we'd have problems." Serena growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a ditzy meatball head and I have no idea why Master Talpa is even bothering with you." Then she grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah. He wants the Silver Crystal. Now give it to me, and you can just toddle back on home to your boyfriend and the other senshi."

"Give you the crystal? _Never_." Serena braced herself and prepared to attack. A scepter appeared in her hand. "I don't care if you _are_ me. Anyone who attacks innocent lives is dusted, sister."

"First of all, you should know my name. It's Nimae. Secondly, you have no idea the power you face. I control the Dark Crystal of the Negaverse and the Dynasty. Nothing has ever stopped me. When Master Talpa asked me to join his ranks, I did without a thought. There's so much the Dynasty can give you, Serena. This world doesn't stand a chance. Save yourself and join us." Serena glared at Nimae.

"Fight for the Negaverse? Not in this world, and not in mine either. Moon Scepter Activ-!"

"Dark Crystal Hail!" Before Serena could attack, she was thrown backwards into the radiator. She groaned, but refused to stay down.

"All... my life... I've fought you Negascum. I fought it a thousand years ago, I fight it in the future, and I fight it now. I will not ever give into your kind, Nimae, whether you like it or not." The locket glowed and a crystal pulled away from it. Serena let it float above her hand with warm smile. 

"You will die if you use the crystal," said Nimae coolly. "You haven't healed yet from the last battle with the Doom Phantom."

"My death means nothing unless I go down fighting trash like you," she said gently. I unsheathed my katanas and stood next to her. She looked at me and I grinned.

"If the Dynasty's involved so are we," I said to her.

"All of you?"

"All of us," agreed Rowen. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I can't ask you to do this. You might be killed. Or worse. Who knows what the Dark Crystal is capable of."

"There are a lot of 'what-ifs' when you fight evil," said Sage carefully.

"That... was really deep Sage," said Serena with a laugh. "You sound like Ami."

"Ami? Who's that?" She giggled.

"A friend of mine back home. Maybe you'll get to meet her some day."

"Dark Crystal Hail!" The power surrounded us, but never touched us. Serena put all she had into the crystal and it formed a sort of shield around all of us.

"Come on," I said to my friends. "Let's help her. Flare Up-"

"Super Wave-"

"ThunderBolt-"

"Iron Rock-"

"Arrow Shock-"

"NOW!"

"SMASHER!"

"CUT!"

"CRUSHER!"

"WAVE!" All of the energy combined into one single power, but somehow, Nimae managed to dodge it. She glared at all of us, Serena especially. The entire attack skimmed the rooftops and crashed into a mountain at the edge of town. "That can't be good," said Rowen."

"It's a rockslide!" shouted Serena. "You guys, we have to stop it before it reaches the city!"

"Let's go," I said. "Serena, we can handle this. Will you be okay?"

"Against Nimae? No prob," she said. "Now hurry. Before some gets hurt." She turned to Nimae and glared. "I'll teach you to use the Silver Crystal for evil."

Chapter 4(Serena)

I moaned and pushed myself off the ground. What had happened? I remembered the Ronins leaving to stop the landslide, and then, everything was sort of a blur. Had I beaten Nimae? Or had she beatenme?

"She's waking up." Names floated through my head. Sage. Ryo. Kento. Cye. Rowen. The Ronin Warriors. One of them, I still wasn't sure, had spoken. "Are you alright?"

"Does being run over by a truck count as alright?" I asked groggily. "Oh man, what happened?"

"I think it was a draw," said Sage. I opened my eyes and saw the roof in a total state of destruction. Scorch and burn marks were everywhere, some darker then others. Had I actually done this? No way. 

"Did you stop the rock slide?" I stood up and almost lost my balance. The wall came up quickly enough for me to lean on it. "Ouch."

"We slowed it down. They had enough time to clear the area," said Kento. "Man. Looks like we missed a major fight."

"Major slaughter," I corrected. "I don't remember a single thing that happened, but we both beat the other one pretty badly." My crystal glowed and the pain in my head cleared away. I felt a lot better and I managed to stand on my own. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about... being Sailor Moon, but I swear, I didn't know about Nimae."

"Neither did any of us," admitted Cye. "She's a new enemy for all of us apparently." I almost laughed.

"I didn't know you had old enemies."

"The Dynasty has a lot of people to look out for. Talpa, Kale, Dais, Sekhmet, Kayura," said Ryo. "And the soldiers, of course."

"The soldiers?" I wondered. "Those things that attacked the restaurant? And I thought Negamonsters were bad."

"What? Nega what?"

"Monsters, Ryo," I said. "I don't have the Dynasty in my world. I have the Negaverse. They want to take over the Earth, but most of the time, they need human energy to do it. That's where my friends and I would come in and fight." A sudden thought struck me. I had just done a bunch of fighting and I hadn't been the least bit afraid. Maybe this world had done something to my brain. "This is definitely a trip," I said, smiling.

"Who was that Doom Phantom Nimae talked about?" said Rowen as their armors faded away. I let the silver crystal's power flow out of me and my clothes came back. My skirt was a little ripped from the glass in the restaurant, but otherwise, it was okay.

"The Doom Phantom is- was, the worst enemy we ever had to face. He destroyed an entire race before we had our last fight. We almost didn't win too." My thoughts rushed back to that last battle and Darien and my friends. Despite myself, I started sobbing. They were all back in my world, where I should be. I still had no precise idea why I had even left, or even why I was here, but I wasn't going to let Nimae get away with dragging me to this point in my life. Until I had done what I had to do, it... was...

war.

THE END


	2. Loss

Sweet RevengeII: Loss

Prologue

I am Serena, Sailor Moon and about five our people all in the body of a fourteen year old. Confused? So am I? You betcha. The Silver Crystal took me from my world and dropped me in the middle of yet another war, only this time, it's against myself. An evil Sailor Moon who calls herself Nimae. But I'm not alone. I may not have the senshi, but I've made some great friends: the Ronin Warriors. I don't know where I'd be without them.

And then there's the Dynasty. I've had the "honor" of meeting the warlords and Kayura. Emerald has nothing on her. Kayura is one of those people you know shouldn't be evil, but they are anyway. I haven't figured out how, or why. I also haven't figured out how or why for a lot of things at this point. For one, why am I here? Why was I taken from one life and stuck into another? So many uncertainties, so much I don't know, but there's one thing I'm sure of: whatever it takes to get back to Darien and the other scouts, I'll do it. As long as I don't have to destroy the world or some far out crap like that.

"In."

"Out."

"In."

"Out."

"The ball was in, Rowen."

"No it wasn't Serena. It was out."

"Guys-"

"It was _in_."

"It was _out_."

"We-"

"I'm telling you, Strata, it was definitely in."

"No, it wasn't."

"Really-"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Should-"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Be-"

"It was _in_, Row! I watched it hit inside the line. That makes it in."

"It was out, Serena. Usually when it hits on the _other_ side, that makes it out."

"Going. Come on you two. It's getting dark," said Sage. I glared at Rowen one last time, picked up the volleyball, and followed them back to Mia's car. He was such a... such a... such a something, but I won't repeat my thoughts. Not exactly happy ones, those.

"That was fun," said Cye, brushing sand off of his legs. "We should come to the beach more often."

"Only next time," said Ryo. "No volleyball."

"Why?" I asked. "I wasn't having any problems with it until _certain_ people missed the simple fact that the ball was _in_."

"Out. You're so blind, Serena, I'm surprised you don't walk into walls." I glowered at him, but he just smiled and tugged on one of my ponytails. "I'm only kidding and you know it. No hard feelings?" I considered this, then nodded.

"But only as long as you agree that I won."

"No way. I was ahead but at _least_ three points."

"Yeah, fifteen minutes ago," I shot back. "Then you missed the over hand serve, the underhand one too, and then there was the pass back that landed you with a mouthful of sand."

"Then you're tied," said Cye. I shook my head.

"The ball was in, meaning I won." 

"It was out, meaning _I_ won." 

"In."

"Out."

"Oh, for the love of-" said Ryo. "I don't know whose worse, Rowen and Serena, or Cye and Kento."

Chapter 1

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Armor of Wildfire!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"What reason could they have for attacking?" asked Sage. I kicked a soldier in the head and he fell over, smoke billowing from the hole where his head had been. I never really liked that part, but it was the only way I had to beat the creeps. 

"There are too many!" said Cye. "We need to use our sure-kills."

"And we all love this part," I added, pulling out my scepter. "Say the word, leader boy."

"Since when did you start following me?" asked Ryo. "I thought you lead the Sailor Scouts-"

"I did," I shot back. "When there were the Sailor Scouts. Now _you're_ in charge, okay?"

"Alright," he said, slightly confused. "Flare up NOW!"

"ThunderBolt CUT!"

"Super Wave SMASHER!"

"Arrow Shock WAVE!"

"Iron Rock CRUSHER!"

"Moon... Scepter... Activation!" It took all of, oh, three seconds to get rid of the rest. I now got a sheer pleasure out of destroying the soldiers, something I never had before. So much had changed since I had come to this world... I wasn't as afraid, or as dependent on others. 

The sure-kills and my power all combined together to form a super attack that I was actually used to. For some reason, they did that all the time. The Silver Crystal glowed, signaling Nimae's arrival.

"Very nice Serena, Ronins. You've grown stronger in three months time," she said. "But it will not be enough when the time comes. Go on, and train to your hearts content. It will be useless soon." She vanished, taking the few remaining stragglers with her.

"Sometimes," I said, detransforming. "I think she just does that to try and scare us."

"Really, Serena," said Rowen. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, shut up, Rowen," I shot back. 

"Both of you, shut up," said Ryo. His armor faded away, then his subarmor. "We need to try and figure out what she's talking about." My watch made a noise and I jumped. No way. It couldn't be. "What was that?"

"My Sailor Communicator," I answered, confused. I raised my arm slowly, trying to decide what the heck was going on. "Hello?"

"Sailor Moon," came a voice very similar to Luna's. "Where are you?"

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me meatball head. Where are you?"

"Oh my god... _Luna!_" I looked at Ryo. He was a perplexed as I was, but he nodded. "I'm downtown, Luna. What's up?"

"It's about time I found you. After Beryl's defeat you disappeared-"

"Holy... Beryl? We're only past Beryl?"

"Whose Beryl?" asked Rowen.

"What do you mean, we're only past Beryl? You're the one that betrayed the Silver Crystal-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wrong Sailor Moon. Where are you, Luna? We seriously need to talk."

"I'm at your house, silly."

"In Tokyo?"

"Since when have you lived in Tokyo? I'm talking about your house in Toyama, Serena. Are you sure you're alright?"

"As of this moment, no, but I will be. Meet me at the... movie theater. And get the other scouts."

"Other scouts? What other scouts?"

"Oh, for the love of- just meet me there, Luna." I turned to the others. "Guys, this is beyond weird."

"Sailor Moon in Toyama?" asked Kento. "I'd never heard of her before you arrived, Serena."

"I thought that's what you said. All of my fighting in my world I did to protect mostly Tokyo. Now, apparently, I live in Toyama. Where, I haven't the slightest clue, but I intend to find out. You _are_ coming with me, right?"

"Not all of us," said Ryo. "That might be a little much. How about just Rowen and me?" I shrugged.

"Works for me. But let's go. I want to get to the bottom of is, but I'm seriously hungry too." Ryo laughed.

"And I repeat: I don't knows who's worse, Serena or Kento."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said. He shook his head and started walking away. "Ryo, you had better answer me. Get back he- Ryo!"

Chapter 2(Rowen)

Serena looked all around for any sign of Luna. She had said to watch for a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Why, I had no clue, but she knew who Luna was, not me. 

"Serena!" said a voice. It sounded like the one that had come from Serena's watch. She looked around, then moved her gaze up as a women in yellow with black hair came toward us. "Serena, there you are."

"Luna?!" asked Serena. "But... you're supposed to be a cat... no, no, I won't even ask. New world, I have to remember that."

"What are you talking about Serena? New world? And I've been human for a few months now, you know that." Serena cast a worried glance back at us to say she hadn't and I stepped forward. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Rowen," I said, extending my hand. She eyed me, then shook it. 

"And I'm Ryo." She shook his hand too, then gasped.

"Oh, you're the... the... I should've known you'd find them. Wildfire and Strata. But what about Hardrock, Torrent, and Halo?"

"They're back... at home," answered Serena hesitantly. "Look, Luna. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not the Serena you know. The Silver Crystal brought me here from another dimension to fight the Dynasty and an evil Sailor Moon, Nimae-"

"Nimae... I recognize that name. It was a name Princess Serena was called by her servants growing up. She _would_ pick that. But if you're not her, then who are you?"

"I'm still her, only different. She's my double, or I'm hers, or whatever works for you."

"Ladies?" broke in Ryo. "We're standing in the middle of a street. Can we take this somewhere a little less..."

"Crowded?" I suggested. Luna nodded.

"Let's go back to the house. It should be empty. It will be more private there." She turned and headed up the street. I caught Serena's arm as she started to follow.

"Can we trust her?"

"Do we have a lot of choice?" she replied. "She's our only source of what's happened here and why Nimae's evil. Not to mention what's happened to the other senshi." She had explained to us about the other four scouts: Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Mars, her friends back in her world. "Hurry up, guys. She's getting away from us."

Chapter 3(Serena) 

AHHHH! What the hell was going on?! Had everything basically done a 180 somewhere and left me in the dust?! Luna... was human. She didn't know about the other scouts, but she knew about Nimae, which could be helpful. And I was thankful for Ryo and Rowen being there. I probably would have passed out already, except they provided a little bit of comfort in that there was another reason other then the scouts to be here.

Luna turned down a side road that lead directly to a housing suburb. She walked up the front steps and into the door. I paused, not wanting to see where Nimae had grown up. If she was completely evil, maybe it stemmed from her home life. I walked inside, after some silent coaxing from Rowen, and found Luna back as a cat.

"After Ser- Nimae's parents died, we both lived here alone," she said. 

"Dead?" I choked. "How?"

"A car accident. Sammy too, though he died of complications in the hospital. He told her that he had seen a monster just before their car flipped over in the ditch. It ended up being a Nega-monster she hadn't been able to destroy in enough time."

"Uh, Serena," said Ryo, coming in the door. "Where's Luna?"

"I'm right here, Wildfire."

"A cat?!" he said. "No way..."

"And the other scouts?"

"What other scouts? It's just Serena and me, primarily. If there were more... maybe she wouldn't have changed if she'd had more friends that knew."

"What about Molly, Melvin, any of them?"

"All dead. After Nephlite found out she was Sailor Moon, he tortured her with it until his downfall about a month ago. Nimae went to fight Queen Beryl, but never returned."

"She's turned the Silver Crystal into the Dark Crystal," said Rowen as I looked around. I felt so... lost. Almost dead inside. My parents and sibling were alive in a different dimension, but here, they were gone, victims of the one thing I was supposed to protect them from. "Serena, what is it?"

"This place is so... empty," I said sadly. "I never thought I'd miss Sammy getting into my stuff, or even Rini... oh, god, this is horrible." I thought about Nimae and the pain I had sensed sometimes. Was it from this? Or something worse? Could there be anything worse then this? "I'm going to find the senshi," I vowed. "They're the only ones who can bring Nimae back. Without them... this is what I'd have become." I touched my locket and felt power at my fingertips. "Luna, is there anyway to use the Silver Crystal to find the scouts?"

"Possibly. It will react when it senses their powers near, but it will be hard with so many people in Toyama."

"Trust me," I said. "It's a lot harder with all of Tokyo. We should be getting back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Luna, would you like to come back with us?" offered Ryo. Rowen raised an eyebrow.

"Ryo, White Blaze, tiger, remember?" he asked quietly.

"I know," ansered Ryo. "But it will be safer for her there, especially once the Dynasty's found out she's helping us."

"Please Luna," I said, a hint of begging in my voice. "I would feel better knowing you were okay."

"Why?" she asked. "You're not even from this world."

"Yeah, but knowing that you're all alone in this house... with the memories, and everything... _please_?" She hesitated, then shook her head.

"Don't whine, meatball head, I'll come."

Chapter 4(Keera- Sailor Mercury)

I watched the blonde girl walk down the street with a light blue haired guy at her side. They were laughing and eating ice cream, almost like a couple, but they weren't. She motioned to the door of the shop I worked at. He shook his head, but she tugged at his arm. Their voices floated through the open doorway.

"Come on, Row, you promised. Just one more shop, alright? Then we'll head back."

"You amaze me, Serena. You manage to turn a mission into a shopping trip." She gave him a curious glance.

"And that's a problem?"

"No, not really, just making a point. Okay, one more shop, then we go back. Kento's probably mad because we're stalling dinner."

"Speaking of, I wonder what Cye made," she said, coming out of the bright sunlight. I bowed my head back to the cash register, which was on the fritz again. It kept jamming up whenever we needed to get money out, so I was working on fixing it. The girl, Serena, lifted a small bracelet off of the counter across the shop. "This is pretty."

"Why are you so fascinated with jewelry?" asked Rowen.

"Oh, be quiet. I have a right to look if I want to." Suddenly, she gasped and whirled around. Rowen followed her gaze and I realized they were both looking at me. "No way..." They lowered their voices, but I was used to listening to conversations of customers, especially when they talked about me. This made the second group this week. First, that black haired lady and the guy she had been with, now these two. I was going to start keeping count. 

"Serena, what is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"The crystal just started reacting to something. She looks a lot like Ami, Row. Maybe she's one of the senshi."

"You can't automatically assume that anyone who's a double of your friends is a scout. It would be too strange."

"Nimae's Sailor Moon and she's my double."

"Yeah, well... are you sure?"

"Do I have meatballs on my head?" I shifted my gaze back to the register as she came across the shop, bracelet still in hand. "Hello."

"Hey," I said. "Welcome the Hichan Jewelry shop. I'm Keera Hichan. Yes, it is a family business and no, I don't plan on staying in it."

"Oh, um, okay. I'm Serena. That's Rowen. Uh, listen, Keera, have you ever heard of Sailor Moon?"

"Until you said it just few minutes ago, no," I answered, twisting the screw driver. There was a metallic screech and drawer closed on it's own. I grabbed the key and opened it, no problem. "Oh, thank you," I murmured. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"You heard that," she said slowly. "Oh... er, uh, um, Keera, had you heard of her before I said anything?" Rowen groaned and shook his head.

"Smooth come back, Serena."

"Shut up, Rowen," she muttered. I shrugged.

"Sounds familiar, but I don't know." I dropped the screw driver back into my tool kit and it landed next to the strange pen I had found when I was younger. My hand closed around it as Serena sighed.

"Okay," she said. "I guess you're not who I-" She was cut off when the back wall exploded. Both of us were thrown into Rowen and out through the plate glass window. "Ow!" shouted Serena, holding her bleeding arm. "Son of a-"

"Dynasty Soldiers!" said Rowen. "Why now?"

"Because I'm bored Strata and I can," came a voice. A girl that looked exactly like Serena appeared above them, tapping a scepter in her hands. "Shall we do this the hard way, or will you just hand me the Silver Crystal?" she asked. Serena growled and touched her locket.

"Never, Nimae," she snarled. "Moon... Crystal... Power!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" I ducked behind a pile of what had been my family's store and watched as they transformed. Why was Nimae familar? And what about Serena? She became almost the same person, but without the evil vibes.

"Who are you?" I whispered. Nimae turned her attention on me.

"So you _are_ the Sailor Scout I've been looking for. Well, Keera, I'm going to give you a one time chance. Join me and serve Master Talpa and you will receive unimaginable power."

"What'sthe catch?" I asked rising.

"You'll lose your soul," said Rowen harshly. Nimae raised her hand and he flew backwards across the street which had suddenly become very empty.

"Stay out of this, Ronin."

"Rowen!" said Serena, running over to him. He lifted his hand weakly and said something I didn't understand, then it fell back. "Rowen... I'll kill you Nimae. If he dies..." Serena stood back up and glared at Nimae. "You're toasted, bitch."

"You see?" said Nimae. "She's your other option. A smart mouthed little hot head who will get you killed."

"Smart mouthed... hothead? And that's a problem?" My hand tightened on the pen. Strength flowed into my body.

"No," I said. "My soul is more important. You destroyed my family's shop, Nimae, and attacked him when he didn't have a chance to fight back. I won't let you get away with this. Mercury Star Power!" The symbol in the top of the pen spun around and tendrils of light shot from it. Water wrapped around me and I felt completely... calm. She couldn't hurt me. I would hurt her. 

"Alright Sailor Mercury!" said Serena. Then she paused. "Wow, that's familiar. I never thought I'd be saying that again." Nimae gave us each a severe look, then waved her hand dismissively.

"No matter. I still have three scouts left."

"Sailor Moon, Mercury!" I whipped my head and saw three more scouts. Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. "It's about time you guys called us."

"Jupiter?" asked Serena in disbelief. "What do you mean, called you?"

"We saw Sailor Mercury transforming and woosh, all of a sudden, we know we're the Sailor Scouts," said Venus with a toss of her blonde hair. "A little weird, but we're not letting you guys have all the fun."

"This is fun to you?" asked Jupiter. "Yeah, I guess, but how will we fight those things?"

"I have an idea," said Mars. "Let's combine our powers. That should get them."

"Not a bad idea, Mars," I said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" All of our powers ripped through the soldiers like they didn't exist, but Nimae dodged. She growled.

"I am your leader! This Sailor Moon isn't even from this dimension!" she said angrily.

"And?" asked Mars. "She's the one that helped Sailor Mercury realize her power and ours along with it. Plus, you know, you're evil and we don't fight for evil."

"Traitors! You're traitors! I'll teach you to betray me! Dark Crystal Power!" I braced myself for her attack, but it didn't come near us. Serena's locket burst into life in enough time to stop it.

"They aren't traitors..." she said, fighting not to let the power control her. "You've betrayed them. And the memory... of your family. Nimae, you must stop!" Nimae pulled back, stunned.

"My family... how can you know about them?"

"I told them, Nimae," a woman stepped from the shadows. "You're reign of terror must end. When you left to fight Beryl, I never thought you'd turn against your friends. That's why I erased the memories of the scouts when I found out. And when Serena appeared and asked about them, I denied their existence for their protection. But now I see that she is the true one worthy of bearing the Silver Crystal."

"You too, Luna? I should've thought she'd brainwash you too. Fine, You will die with the other traitors-"

"Flare Up Now!" 

"No, damn it! My plan... I'll kill you all yet!" She vanished as four armored guys ran towards us. Serena sighed with relief, then shot a look at the leader.

"You're a little late, Ryo," she said.

"Yeah, well, we just heard about the attack a few... holy..." Serena grinned and gestured at us.

"Guys, meet the senshi. Scouts, meet the Ronin warriors. Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Sage... oh my god! How could I forget?! Rowen's hurt!"

"I'm fine, Serena," he said, climbing to his feet. She smiled happily. "At least we found the scouts. I'd like to know who they are, if it's possible."

"I'm Keera." I said.

"I'm Veran." said Sailor Venus.

"Lara." said Mars.

"And I'm Cris." said Jupiter. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry about your store, Keera," said Serena. "I didn't know she'd attack."

"No biggie," I replied. "My mom wanted to remodel anyway." They laughed.

Chapter 5(Serena)

Yes! We had the Senshi! Them, with the Ronins and myself, made a total of ten. The Dynasty didn't stand a chance. Let them try. See how they like their asses burned(and frozen and electrocuted and crushed and... well, you get the idea).

I walked along the beach of the pond, feeling immensely proud of every one of my friends. So far, the only ones to really fight were either me and Rowen, me and Keera, Cye and Kento, Cye and Veran, and/ or Kento and Cris. It actually wasn't that bad. All of the rest got along pretty well, it was just us who had some things to work out.

"Serena!" I turned and saw Ryo running down the beach towards me. I waved and he slowed to walk beside me. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I answered. "Isn't it great, Ryo? All of the scouts _and_ the Ronin Warriors. We're going to be unbeatable." He grinned.

"I hope so. Nimae wasn't the least bit happy, from what Lara was telling us. Over Cye and Vera fighting, of course."

"Of course," I groaned. "I don't understand why their constantly at each others throats."

"Like you and Rowen?"

"Hey, that's different. Rowen's a... well, I won't say that." He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we saw you as Sailor Moon." I groaned again.

"Don't bring that up. I'm sorry I flipped you over, okay? I didn't know it was you."

"I know, I know, it's okay. But that was seriously the first time I had ever gotten the wind knocked out of me by a girl." I smiled and pushed aside a branch that threatened to catch my hair. It snapped back and hit him in the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" I said quickly, barely able to hide a laugh. "I'm such a klutz, but usually I don't injure other people." My laugh broke out, despite everything I tried. "I'm... sorry..."

"I'm glad you find this funny," he said, shaking his head. "Not that I see anything _that_ funny."

"It's just my nerves," I remarked. "All of the pent up crap about the senshi is sort of coming out. We'll win, I know we will. There's no way we can't."

"I can think of a few."

"Nimae!" we said at the same time.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Ryo. "You're beaten. We have the scouts now too."

"So?" she shot back. "One last chance, Serena. Give me the Silver Crystal, or die."

"Death's sounding mighty nice right now," I snapped. "I've told you before, I won't give up the Silver Crystal."

"Then you _will_ pay." The ground started to shift underneath us. I grabbed for the tree branch, but everything caved in before I could reach it. I heard Ryo yelling for his armor, but a dark fog wrapped around us, closing off my voice. 

_I need the crystal..._ I thought just as I blacked out.

Chapter 6(Ryo)

"_Ryo_," hissed a voice. I shook my head and saw Serena's blue eyes through the darkness. "Hold still. You're hurt." She tore a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around a deep cut on my arm. I grimaced in pain. "Stop moving, you idiot. You'll just open it up again." Her tone was tense and I saw blood staining her shirt.

"You're hurt too," I said quietly.

"Wrong, Wildfire. That's _your_ blood. It was kind of all over the place. I hit my head somewhere along the way, but it's not that bad." Light filtered in through the door as the guard moved and I noticed dried blood in her hair. She touched a spot tenderly and blinked back pain. "I'll be fine," she muttered. "Rrgghh, where's Sage when you need him? I only got a C in first aid." She tied off the makeshift bandage and settled back on her heels. "I'm gonna strangle that woman if I ever get my hands on her."

"You did okay," I said, sitting up. It hurt like hell now, but it was only because I was moving it. "Where are we?"

"The Dynasty, Talpa's castle probably," she answered, standing up to look out of the bars. "I can hear voices, but none of them sound anywhere near sane. I think we're not the only ones down here." I joined her and listened carefully.

"My mother... my brother..."

"Talpa... warlords..."

"Nether... Spirits..."

"No... I... won't serve... no..." Serena shivered.

"What did they do to deserve this?" she whispered. "They all sound so... lost. Like they don't know what's going on."

"All they see is what's happened in the past," I answered grimly. A Nether Spirit floated past and she jumped. "Nether Spirits. They keep the memories going."

"This is horrid," she said. "It's not right. How can anyone stand to listen to all this? I know the soldiers aren't really human, but why these people?"

"They're next in line," Nimae said coldly, stepping into the way of the light. "All of those people are on the waiting list for either soldiers or-" Cruel, insane laughter echoed in the hallway and she smiled. "Nether Spirits."

"You mean those things _were_ human?!" shouted Serena. "No way..."

"That's right, miss goodie two shoes, all these months, you've been killing humans. Makes you feel good inside, doesn't it? Now, a few things I really should warn you of: First of all, any and every mystical power is blocked. Since we can't take the crystal, or your kanji orb, Ryo, the spirits have gladly volunteered to keep you from using them entirely. _And_, as a real kick in the ass, you're first, Sanada."

"First for what?" I asked suspiciously.

"First to meet with Lord Talpa to discuss the terms of your surrender," she said simply, opening the door. A pair of soldiers stomped in and Serena stepped in between them and me.

"He's hurt," she said. "Take me first." Nimae shook her head.

"No way, my double. I want you to wait here and suffer knowing your friend is... well, I won't go into the nasty little details." She lifted her hand and pushed Serena out of the way. Serena slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, only half conscious. 

"Ryo..." she groaned. "No..." I clenched my good hand around my kanji orb in my pocket and pulled her to her feet. "Please, Ryo, fight, you have to," she begged. 

"Stop whining, Serena," I said harshly. "It's too much now. Talpa has the right idea. What have the other humans ever done for us? They're the ones that formed the Dynasty, with all their hatred and greed." She started breathing heavy and slapped me hard across the face.

"How can you say that?!" she yelled angrily. "How?!"

"Because it's true!" I shouted back. "Take a look around you for once, Serena. All everyone does is fight with one another. Even you, with Rowen, when you're _supposed_ to be on the same side." Tears slid down her cheeks as she prepared to slap me again. I caught her wrist and brought it back down. "Don't fight me, Serena. You know I'm right."

"Liar!" she hollered. "Liar! You're betraying your friends, all of us! Why, Ryo?! I trusted you... Why?!"

"You said I'm your leader, so here's what I'm telling you," I said, lowering my voice and taking her hand in mine. "The human race is weak. There is always a stronger power, a higher power and if you fight it, bad things will happen." I let her hand drop and turned to Nimae. "Take me to... Emperor Talpa."

Chapter 7(Serena)

Ryo's words stung, but I couldn't let him destroy himself. He was deceiving everything we had literally been born to protect. I couldn't let him do it.

"You said I'm your leader," he said, his voice taking a softer tone, but the statement still bit like a viper's fangs. Even the warmth of his hand in mine had a darker purpose. "The human race is weak. There is always a stronger power, a higher power, and if you fight it, bad thing will happen. Take me to Emperor Talpa," he added to Nimae. She grinned wickedly and motioned out the door. He let go of my hand to follow her, but there was still something there. My sanity was all but stopped and I didn't notice it until he was gone.

"Ryo!" I screamed. "Traitor! You'll die for this!" I collapsed, sobbing, against the wall. The door shut, but I didn't care. How could he do this? How...

Something glowed from the palm of my hand. I opened it slowly and saw his kanji orb. But... why? How? Then it hit me. He had given this to me for a reason. "There is always a higher power," I repeated softly. "Oh, Ryo, you _are_ an idiot." The Silver Crystal glowed too.

_He has given you a power to use against the Dynasty. You must use it._

_How? I can't use his armor. It's his, for cripes sake._

_He gave it to you to use, Serena. You must._

_I'll try, but you heard what Nimae said. It's blocked._

_Do it, Serena and stop procrastinating._

_Alright already! And I thought I took crap from Rowen._ I stood up and grasped the orb. "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" I felt power coarse through me, but there was a blackness too. Pain, incredible pain. I wanted to scream, but I forced myself to keep with it. _He's giving himself to Talpa so I can fight the Dynasty,_ I thought. _I won't give in... I won't!_ The Silver Crystal reacted to my thoughts and started to shine. It pushed away the pain and I finished the transformation. "I'll teach you to take away my friends! Flare Up Now!" I put as much power as I could into blowing out the wall. More light came in through the door as guards started to come in. They were a little late. I leaped over a pile of rubble and was met by Nimae.

"I knew Sanada's performance was too good to be true," she said, throwing his unconscious body on the ground. "He managed to slip his armor to you under my nose. Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were better then that, Wildfire."

"Ryo," I said, kneeling down next to him. "Answer me, Ryo, _please_."

"Stop... whining, Serena," he said with a weak smile. "I knew if I got you angry enough..."

"Don't die on me, Ryo!" I said. "I need you here. This isn't my armor. It's yours. Please, don't leave me. I can't do this alone."

"We're both... leaders... You're in charge now. Of the senshi... and the guys..."

"Don't do this to me," I said. "Don't you dare even _think_ I'm going to let you die."

"Serena... you have to do this... it's your destiny..."

"Destiny nothing. Stay with me," I pleaded. "Don't leave me... Ryo, please..." He just smiled weakly and tried to lift his hand. The bandage slid down his arm and the gash started to bleed again. "Ryo..."

"It's your... game now..." He fell limp in my arms and breathed in his last breath. Fresh cries burst from my throat. A glow came from his lifeless body and it vanished, leaving behind just the bandage. 

"NO!" I wailed. "No! Don't leave me! Ryo! Come back!" I gripped the dirty cloth and stood up, barely able to contain my pain. The Silver Crystal shone from the spot where I had left it on the floor of the cell. "Nimae... you've gone too far. He was the only person who... understood... I'll kill you, bitch!" The light of the crystal doubled and started giving strength to the armor. I gave in... maybe the power would destroy me too. I wanted it to, to take me away from all of the pain I was feeling...

_"Don't give in." I lifted my head from my hands. Where was I? Somewhere safe, warm. Ryo and Darien stood over me, both giving me smiles mixed with anger. "If you give in, Serena, I'll never see you again," added Darien, hauling me to me feet. I buried my face in his chest, sobbing._

_"Stop whining Serena," joked Ryo. "You're strong enough to handle this on your own. At least, I think you will be. If you don't stop balling, I might change my mind." I broke away from Darien and glared at him, hands on my hips. _

_"What is that supposed to mean, Ryo?" I asked. He just grinned._

_"I knew if I got you angry enough, you could do it," he said. "Don't let it hurt so much, Serena. I'm still here and I'll be able to help you. All you have to do is ask." _

_"And you?" I said to Darien. He gave me one of his you're-such-a-ditz-but-that's-the-way-I-like-you smiles._

_"I never left you, Serena," he answered, placing a rose in my hand. "We'll always be together, right?"_

_"If we can survive a thousand years and three forms of the Negaverse, I think we can do this," I agreed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And I never left you, either, so don't even think that."_

_"I would never think that, meatball head. Now hurry up. You've got a destiny to do. I'll watch the kid."_

_"I don't think so, cape boy," shot back Ryo. "You couldn't handle yourself against the Dynasty if your life depended on it."_

_"The way I see it, Wildfire, it would, ..."_ The images faded and reality crashed back down, but I was ready this time. _Forever in my heart, my princess._

_You both make me sick,_ said Ryo. _Tell Mia I said good bye, okay, Serena?_

_Yup,_ I replied. _Stay safe, Ryo. I'll find you yet._ I looked around, then down. The armor... had changed! It was a lot like the Wildfire armor, but where the diamond patterned badge had been was my symbol: the crescent moon. And the armor itself felt stronger. I would avenge Ryo's death... Nimae would get her just desserts now. 

"What? How?" she asked, jolting backward. "You're alive! And the armor..."

"Is mine, Nimae. Ryo's last, great sacrifice and I won't let it go to waste. Moon... Sword... Flame!" I joined the katanas at their bases and made as much power as I could go through, aimed at Nimae. She screamed and put up her arms to block. It shoved her back into a wall. "And one last thing, Nimae. The Silver Crystal's gone. From now on, if you want the source of my power, you'll ask for the Fire Crystal, got it?" She glared at me. "If you don't want your ass to get further kicked, you'll send me home."

"This is far from over, Sailor Moon," she said coldly, waving her hand. "Far, far from over."

Chapter 8(Rowen)

"There she is!" yelled Keera from her spot at the window. "But-" I jumped up before she could finish her sentence and ran outside to meet Serena. She lifted her head from her locket and blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think... she'd actually send me back here," she said softly."Rowen... he... I... she..."

"Serena, what's wrong?" I asked. She took a deep breath and released a sob.

"I tried," she said, fighting tears. "But she... I'm sorry..."

"Serena," said Keera firmly from behind me. "What the hell happened? And where's Ryo?" Serena opened her eyes and glared at Keera.

"He's dead, alright? He's dead because I'm such a wimp that I can't fight against my own _self_." Complete nothingness grabbed hold of me. Ryo... dead. No way, he couldn't be. Not Ryo... no way. "Rowen, I'm so sorry. He... he's gone." I shook away the blank, empty feeling.

"But... what about his armor?" She gave me a small smile and opened her locket. The Silver Crystal glowed red now and I could almost see a fire in it. "What the..." 

"He gave me his kanji orb before... before Nimae killed him. And somehow, it combined with the Silver Crystal. I don't know how, but she'll pay..."

"Yea," I said. "She will."


	3. Cold Spray

Sweet Revenge: Cold Spray

I stared into the mirror, barely recognizing myself. My eyes were blotchy and red from crying. He... was dead. Even having the Fire Crystal wasn't anyway to have compensation for that.

_How could you do this?_ I thought bitterly, running my fingers through my hair. One of the buns came out and fell across my shoulder. _Ryo, you were the only one who could lead the Ronins... I don't know if they'll listen to me._ I pulled out the other one and watched it settle into a wavy length. _This is insane. I should've have never let you go._ I grabbed the brush and angrily started brushing out my hair. Then I used one of the hair ties and pulled it into a tight ponytail. _It's all my fault. The scouts barely knew you, but the guys...Sage hasn't stopped meditating and even Kento's lost his appetite. Cye spends a lot of his time down at the river and Rowen won't sleep, he won't eat, nothing. Mia's practically comatose without you. She never talks to _anyone_ and just sits at her computer, going through half a dozen files over and over again,_ I thought separating the ponytail into three parts. _Even White Blaze is acting funny. I guess pets feel loss as much as humans. Maybe what I said about Mia was wrong: she talks to White Blaze, I know it, but whenever anyone human tries to talk to her, she either breaks down and sort of slips away from herself._ The braid went almost down to my knees, so I wrapped it around itself a few times, then looped it up and secured it with the other tie. _Ryo, its been a month. Nimae hasn't attacked, but I know she will. We're at our weakest without you._ Cye walked past the bathroom door, in a trance.

"I'll be at the river," he muttered. I cast another glance in the mirror and saw my face wasn't so red. He was still out there, somewhere and I was just doing everything Nimae wanted my giving in. Well, no more.

"Cye, wait," I said, grabbing his arm. "This has to stop."

"What, Serena?" he asked blankly. I dug my fingers into his wrist and he jerked in surprise.

"Listen to me, Torrent," I said coolly. "Frankly, I don't care anymore. He's dead. It's been a month and I'm still not completely over it, but I have a job to do. Nimae isn't going to wait and let us mourn. She's evil and so is the rest of the Dynasty. Ryo gave his life to give me a chance to keep fighting and I'm not letting it go to waste."

"Serena..."

"No, just shut up and hear me. You. Are. A. Ronin. Warrior. From now until forever, that's who you are. A fighter of the Dynasty and the evil it spreads in the world. I don't give a rat's ass if you're still not done getting over Ryo's death. He wouldn't have wanted us to spend the rest of our days crying over him. I'm sorry he's gone, and I'm sorry I'm sounding like a total bitch right now, but it's the honest truth. We still have a job to do, damn it and whether you follow me or not is up to you, but I'm not going to stand around and watch all of you waste away. You're my friends, just like you have been since the day I started this bull shit mission." He opened his mouth to say something, but it came out-

"I'm going to the river." I growled.

"You do and I'll tie your ass to a rock and drop you in," I threatened. He bit his bottom lip, then shook his head.

"You're right," he said. "I let it get to me that he was dead and that we had lost a friend as well as a leader. But I'm done with that now. Maybe you should go see the other guys. They could use your, uh, pep talk." I smiled.

"I'm gonna chew them out so bad, they won't know what hit 'em," I said. "But what about Mia? She's all but gone and-"

"Let her be. Give her the time you won't let us have. She was really close with Ryo and cared for him a lot, but now that he's gone... she lost her grandfather to the Dynasty too and this comes at a really bad time." I nodded.

"Okay. Will you go see what scouts are up to? I'm in a mood and I'll lose it if I don't get to the guys quick." He grinned and shook his head. 

"Maybe Ryo had the right idea leaving you in charge. You're a ditz, but a great leader too." He walked off down the hallway and I turned back towards the mirror. Somehow... something was missing... but what? Then I realized it and grinned. Cye had said I was in charge. They didn't know what they were doing, but I'd lead, if they'd follow. After all, who knew what my destiny was here? 

I quickly pulled out the second tie and let the braid fall down my back. It definitely felt better this way. 

Chapter 2

I tugged at my braid irritably. Where was he? He said he'd come... where the hell was that guy?

"Serena?" I turned and saw Rowen. He looked at me surprised. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I'm trying something different, okay?" I said. "Rowen, listen-"

"I already heard. The guys warned me you were dishing it out, so I thought I'd stop you before I get my ass beaten down. I know that we need to stop, but the pain won't go away." I shook my head.

"It never will. That's why you have to learn with it."

"Is that even possible?" I tossed my braid back over my shoulder and sat down on a rock.

"When I found out about the Moon Kingdom," I said. "I learned of an entire world I had lost to the Negaverse, including my mother. But after awhile, I realized she had given up her life to keep fighting through me. That's kind of what Ryo did. He gave me his kanji orb because he knew the chances of us surviving." I shifted my gaze to the sand beneath my feet. "I didn't want him to leave. He was the only one who I really felt could lead us to a victory."

"That's your role now, huh?" he said coyly. "Ryo left it up to you."

"I know," I groaned. "I know. But the thing is, I'm not sure how much you guys will follow. There's a slight difference between the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts."

"I'm in," he said. "Ryo thought of you for the leader and he had a reason. I always trusted him and this is one of the better decisions he's made."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, why not? You found all of the scouts and you've survived living in the same house as Kento, so I think that qualifies." I laughed. 

"He's not _that_ bad," I said. My communicator beeped. "Yeah, Serena here."

"Hey, your blondness, are you coming back anytime soon? If I have to listen to Kento complain about his stomach anymore, I'm going to go insane," said Kris. I heard Kento protest in the background and she just snorted. "Right, what ever Kento. I'll believe that when it happens."

"We're on our way back, Kris," I said. "Let's go. She'll injure him, you know she will."

"Kris, hurt Kento? No way," said Rowen. "Not possible."

"You want to put your money where your mouth is, Strata?" He raised an eyebrow and just smiled.

"Uh-uh. Not today."

Chapter 3(Veran)

I heard the door shut downstairs and Rowen and Serena half way through an argument. Cye tossed a carrot at me.

"If you're going to be in here, help," he said, starting to peel another. I growled, but grabbed a knife and started peeling. I didn't understand why he was such a jerk, but he was a guy. 

"Something smells good," said Kento, coming into the kitchen. I turned the blade on him. Okay, so Kento was cute too. That meant squat in my book. So why couldn't I ay it to his face? Or to anyone else, for that matter? Even Lara didn't know and she was my best friend.

"You're gonna help too, or you're gonna get out," I said, tapping the tip of the knife on his nose. He raised his hand and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Because I was forewarned of your ability to eat like an army and not help, so I'm laying down a rule: you help, or you're out," I replied, facing the sink again. Cye chuckled and dropped the carrot into a pot. 

"Alright, alright," sighed Kento after a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try setting the table, for starters," suggested Cye. Kento nodded and walked over to the cupboard. Cye leaned in over the counter. "You should also be warned Kento can't cook," he whispered.

"I figured," I said back. "Hey, Keera, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing!" she called. "Just drawing."

"Go see what Sage is doing, will ya'?"

"And if he's meditating?"

"You're the only one capable of un-meditating him."

"Oh yeah. Forgot." I heard her start up the stairs as Kris came in. She smirked at Kento, then gave a mock gasp.

"Kento, are you feeling alright?" she said. "You're usually eating when you're in the kitchen."

"Shut up," he replied. "It wouldn't kill you to help."

"He has a point," said Cye. "I'm assuming your rule applies to all, Veran." I set the knife in the sink and switched my attention to the half cut potatoes.

"Of course," I said, slicing through the first one with a different knife. "You're in here, you help, Kris."

"No prob. Wouldn't want Kento breaking the dishes, no would I?" She took the stack of plates from Kento's hands and went out to the table. He frowned and grabbed the glasses. 

"She's gonna get it," I heard him mutter on his way out.

"You break any of those dishes, I'll toast you both!" I said after them. Cye just laughed more.

Chapter 4(Keera)

As expected, Sage's room was dark. He had pushed both beds against the wall and was sitting in the middle of his floor. I tiptoed in and stretched out across the mattresses. He shifted in confusion. Good, at least he new I was here this time.

"Sage," I whispered. "Sage..." He didn't answer, only closed his eyes tighter to keep his concentration. "Not this time, Halo," I said, leaning over the edge of the bed and kissing him firmly on the lips. He jerked in surprise and we both fell over. 

"Keera!" he said in surprise. "Ow! You're on my legs!"

"Yeah, well, you're on my arm," I shot back, pushing myself off his leg with my free hand. "At least you're awake now."

"What do you want this time?" he said, standing up. I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. 

"It's almost time for dinner. Did Serena have a talk with you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't really pay attention to her. Listen, Keera, what ever possessed you to do... what you just did?"

"Because it's been my experience that that's the best way to get a person to come back to their senses," I said, smiling. "Works, doesn't it?"

"Depends on the senses your talking about," he muttered. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me. "Has anyone ever asked you if you're insane?"

"No, not really," I answered. "Most people know I am."

"I thought as much. Keera..." I looked at him and half smiled at the bewilderment in his eyes. The most fun thing in the world is playing with a person's head, but it's more fun if it's a guy and you like him. 

"Shut up, Sage," I said, putting my arm around his shoulders. "Just shut up. If you haven't gotten the subliminal message, I like you. That's pretty obvious. Now let's hurry up. I'm hungry." I stood up and left the room without giving him a chance to speak. Let him think it over before he said anything.

On my way back downstairs, I passed Mia's study. The glow of the computer cut through the darkness and White Blaze growled as I walked over to her.

"Hush, White Blaze," I said. "It's just me. Hey Mia, it's dinnertime. Are you coming down?" She shook her head and lowered her attention to the keyboard. I sighed. "Mia, you can't stay like this. We all need you just as much as you need us." She muttered something, then coughed and raised her voice.

"What are you talking about, Keera?" she asked softly.

"I'm talking about how the Ronins trust you and they need every bit of support from you as you can give to them, and how Serena really needs a sane person to help her with this too." I headed for the door and White Blaze got up. "Oh, so you're coming now. Fine, let's go." He followed me down to the kitchen. Serena looked between me and Sage, wrinkled her forehead, then resolved to eating the stew Veran and Cye had thrown together. I was in the middle of a piece of carrot when Mia pushed open the door and walked in silently. She smiled weakly at me as she picked up a bowl. 

"You're right," she said, sounding like the Mia I had met before. "I can't keep this up." She sat down and stared into her soup, eyes glittering with tears. There was silence, then Kris coughed and kicked Kento in the leg.

"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?!"

"No reason," she answered calmly. She lifted the spoon up just as Veran accidentally hit her glass of water. It spilled into Cye's lap and he jumped up. Veran bit back a laugh and lowered her head.

"Sorry," she muttered around a piece of beef. "I can be such a klutz."

"Yeah," he said, walking out of the room. Her smile faded.

"Hey Serena, pass the rolls," I said quickly. She did, but shared a worried glance with me over the basket. Lara suddenly stood up and walked out of the room after him. "Uh-oh," I breathed quietly. "That can't be good."

"How?" whispered Serena.

"Veran and Cye," I mouthed after the dishes started getting cleared. Kris giggled as Kento dropped a knife on the floor. I could feel the tension doubling in the room. Then Serena gave a small gasp and caught herself on the edge of the table. "Serena!"

"No, no, I'm okay," she said. "I'm just... a little tired. I'm going up to bed, okay guys? See you all in the morning." She walked off in a half trance. She may have been tired, but that look of fear in her eyes was sharp. Something was wrong.

Chapter 5(Serena)

I staggered into my room and collapsed against the bed. Images flashed by through my head: deaths, war, then nothing. The Fire Crystal gave a low shine that I only noticed in the darkness. What was going on? Where was all this coming from?

_Serena..._

"Ryo?" I whispered into the shadows. "Are you here?"

_It's time, Serena..._

"Time for what? Answer me, damn it!" Nothing. Rrgghh... I was so confused and lost and now he was doing this to me. "What are you talking about?"

_Your destiny awaits you. Hurry up, will ya'?_

"My destiny? You mean I can go home?" My own voice sounded really eager. But I wasn't done with Nimae. "I can't... we haven't finished with the Dynasty."

_You think you're the only one who knows about a vulnerable world? The Dynasty's already here, Serena._

"Alright. I'm coming." I focused my energy into the Fire Crystal. It glowed brightly and the glow spread. Not just around me, but out the door. I heard a crash beneath me and Kris shouting. My thoughts formed around the idea of going home. My friends, my family, Darien... but what about my friends here? Would I ever see them again?

"Serena!" shouted Rowen. Through the light, I saw him standing in the doorway. "What is this?!"

"I'm going back," I said. "They need me back home."

"Please, at least take us with you," he said. "We're still friends. You don't know what's waiting for you."

"I don't know if I can," I admitted. The crystal started drawing more power from me. Could it sense my wish to bring them with me? Everything swirled together and collapsed upon itself. I saw Rowen run towards me, but I fell to the ground, exhausted.

***************

"Serena, wake up, _please_. Where are we?" I heard Keera's voice through a haze. "_Serena_."

"What?" I groaned, sitting up. She sighed gratefully. "Why is it so cold?"

"I think it's because everything's frozen," replied Cye. The grass cracked and broke underneath my hand and I pushed myself off of the ground. "Is this your world?"

"I think," I answered. "I wonder if anyone's alive other then us." Something moved in the shadows. Rowen and Keera stepped in front of me defensively, but I heard a familar voice.

"Princess..." Darien collapsed on the ground in front of us. I gasped and ran to him. "Serena... is that really you?"

"Shhh," I said. "It's okay. I'm here. Darien, what happened?" His shirt was ripped and he was freezing.

"Soldiers... Nimae... attacked. The entire planet took the brunt of the attack. Ryo... he..." His body fell limb and I fought the urge to scream. 

"Don't leave me too," I said wrapping my arms around him and crying. "Please, Darien, I need you. Don't leave me."

"Oh, stop whining Serena. He'll be okay." My next sob caught in my throat and I lifted my head. Leta stared down at me with a smile on her face. "About time you showed up, kid."

"Leta!" I cried, hugging her. "I can't believe you're here! And the others?"

"We're here, Serena," said Ami. I hugged her too, and Rei and Mina. "It's good to have you back."

"Serena?" I turned and face a confused Keera. "What the _hell_ is going on? Why am I over there and here at the same time?"

"Welcome to the fun world of dimensional travel," murmured Cye. "They're doubles of each other, like Serena and Nimae."

"Who the... what the..." stammered Mina. "Serena, dare I ask?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you, Mina, but I think we just need to let it go and introduce people. Ami, Leta, Rei, Mina, meet Keera, Kris, Lara, Veran, and the Ronin Warriors, Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Sage," I said. 

"Ronin... Warriors," said Leta thoughtfully. "Didn't Darien say something about someone who was a Ronin Warrior?"

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. "Oh, holy... he couldn't... that... oh my god." My hand flew to my mouth. I wouldn't get their hopes up too early. If he _was_ alive in this world... no, now I was getting my own hopes up. "What happened?"

"Some creeps called the Dynasty attacked and froze the _entire_ planet. Darien took the force of most of the attack." I touched his cheek lightly. So that's why he was so cold. And I hated to say it, but he looked incredibly gorgeous unconscious. Isn't that awful? Darien looked cute hurt.

"Where did they attack?" I asked. Rei pointed back the way they had come.

"Near where our school was," she said. I stood up slowly.

"Guys..."

"We're on it," said Veran cheerfully. "Finally, some fighting. I was sick of waiting for _certain_ people to stop moping so we could actually do something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cye.

"You know damn well what it mean, Torrent. Now do your thing and let us do ours. Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars star Power!"

"Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

"Strata! Dao Inochi!"

"Fire... Crystal... Power! Dao Jin!" The crystal glowed again, sending strength into me instead of taking it out. Red blossoms formed around my body and hardened into my armor (which I had officially worn twice). The katanas came out of their sheaths easily and glittered in the weak sunlight. There was a lot of dust in the air, now that I thought about it. Maybe that's why everything was so cold, even wearing a fire armor. "Brrr. Let's hurry. It's way too cold."

"Stop whining, Serena."

"I'm not whining!" I shot back at Keera and Rei. "It _is_ cold, even you have to admit that."

"Can we?" said Rowen, getting in between us. I realized the other scouts were looking very surprised.

"Serena..." started Ami. I waved my hand.

"Later. A lot has to wait for later. can you watch Darien? I've got a double who needs her ass kicked."

"Is that a threat, moon princess?" A growl escaped my throat.

"Nimae," I snarled. "You aren't happy with attacking one world. Instead you have to completely freeze one."

"And that's a problem?" she said mockingly. 

"Just a little. Moon Sword Flame!"

"Death Shine Activation!" I saw Rowen grab Darien out of the corner of my eye and jump back from the power of our sure-kills. Everyone else dodged and I was forced back by the explosion. "You have grown stronger."

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered, climbing to my feet. "Nimae, you have to stop. You'll destroy everything."

"That's the point, blondie. I'm evil, remember? I'm _supposed_ to destroy everything. Duh."

"I won't let you. Fire Crystal-"

"Dark Crystal-"

"POWER!" we finished in unison My armor glowed and the light condensed into the crystal.

"Serenity!" shouted Ami. I felt... calm and ready to fight. Unfortanetly, my hair was back up, but it didn't matter. What mattered was saving my world. "Be careful!"

"Serena..." I smiled at Rowen who was supporting Darien.

"I told you I was more then one person," I said. 

"I thought you were joking," he confessed. "Be careful. We can't lose another leader."

"I'll be fine, trust me." The energies surged together and mixed. Nimae kept her focus, but I wasn't giving in. So much rode on the crystal and myself. My heart skipped a beat as a small crack appeared in it. I had to stop, or I was going to lose anyway. 

"Stop, Nimae! This is over!" My concentration was severed, but so was hers. I fell to my knees, breathing hard. No, please, let it not be my imagination, _please_. "It's not time yet. Go back to the Dynasty and tell Talpa it's over." Ryo bent down next to me. "Are you alright, princess?"

"You're..." I started. Everything shifted and I blacked out, dropping the crystal onto the ground.

Chapter 6

"I can't believe it. I just can't."

"We honestly didn't know he came from your world. Darien never said anything."

"I couldn't. Not until it was time."

"And when would that have been?"

"Be quiet Rei." A hundred and one voices floated through my head. Was I going insane? I was seeing people who were dead, people who I had _seen_ die. It was all wrong...

_I put Wildfire in your world to save his life,_ whispered a voice.

_How? By making him a target for the dynasty again when they came here? Or freezing him?_

_I did not know the Dynasty was responsible for this, or I would have let him die._

_No, this works just fine._I opened my eyes and bright light flooded my vision. I groaned and tried to sit up, but strong arms pushed me gently back onto the bed.

"You need to rest, Serena." I blinked and shook my head. No, it wasn't a hallucination. It was him. I bolted up and hugged him.

"I can't believe you're here," I said. He laughed and I pulled back, angry. "How _dare_ you do this to me? Do you know the shit that I went through thinking you were dead?!" Rowen hid a snicker behind his hand and Keera giggled full out.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't a lot of choice," he said hesitantly. "Are you okay? You took that pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I said coolly. Then a fresh panic rushed in. "Where's Darien? Is he okay?"

"I'm alright, Serena." Ryo stepped back and I saw Darien sitting in a chair. Relief and joy ran through me at once and I sighed. 

"Oh thank god," I said softly. "All of my friends are safe. And my family?"

"We don't know," said Ami. "We think they were trapped with the rest of the world." I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Son of a bitch. And just when everything was going in the right direction. Nimae's gonna get it from me if they die." Rowen grinned and shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean, Row?"

"Nothing, Serena, absolutely nothing. But we need to figure out what we do now. Nimae's pissed and the rest of the Dynasty knows we're here."

"We need to see if anyone else survived the freeze," said Keera. "There's could be people trapped or hurt and need our help. We are, after all, super heroes."

"You guys go to the city," said Ryo. "Serena needs to rest."

"Like hell I do," I said. "What if they're attacked? Then what?"

"You're too weak," said Darien. "You're staying here Serena." I stood up and stalked out of the room. "Serena!" Darien grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I said coldly, pulling free. "I don't need you to look out for me, Darien. I'm fifteen now. I can handle myself."

"I know," he said finally. "That's what worries me." I stared at him, confused. "I don't want to lose you, Serena, but I don't want you to feel like I'm protecting you too much either."

"Seriously?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course. You're everything to me." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"And I missed you, my love. But you can't assume I've gone off the deep end. Having to fight the Dynasty _and_ the Negaverse showed me how much of a difference a world can make. The guys and the other scouts were the only friends I had... I didn't know what to do and then when Ryo... rrgghh, I could strangle him." I kissed Darien softly, happy to finally be back in his arms and in my world, even if it was frozen. "I should strangle you too. You could at least have told the scouts."

"I didn't know how," he said. "It's been really weird since you left."

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it," I murmured. "Nimae's been at my throat ever since we met. I need to find her and defeat her. There's no other way to save the world. Worlds, I guess." 

"Don't do anything yet. Ryo's right, you need rest."

"You let me handle Ryo. Go with the others into town and see what you can find. There might be others alive and we can't leave them alone at the mercy of the Dynasty slash Negaverse." He nodded and turned to go. "And Darien... be careful. I don't want to lose you either." He smiled and disappeared out the door. Ryo coughed to signal he was still there. "Don't _you_ start. I'm still angry with you."

"What'd I do?"

Chapter 7(Rowen) 

Serena seemed happy enough to be back in her world, but everything was so... dead. And Ryo was alive. That was the biggest thing so far. Strange, but big. 

"Be on your guard," said Lara. Don't ask me how I knew her from Rei, I just did. I knew Lara better too. "It's way too quiet."

"That's because everything's frozen," I said. She glared at me a little, then turned away. Something moved and instantly, I had an arrow nocked and ready. Lara put her hand on my writs.

"Hold it, Strata. We're here to help people, not scare them, got it?" she said quietly. Whatever it was moved again, only this time with a metallic clatter. "Oh, shit."

"I don't think that's human," I said as line of soldiers ran out of the darkness and surrounded us. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" she called. Rings of fire shot from her hands as I let the arrow fly. It combined with her attack and went through three armors at once. "Huh. That was new. Whatever works, I guess." A soldier lunged at her, but she kicked it in the chest and knocked another one into the ground. 

"There's something I always wanted to ask you," I said as the last one went down. "How do you manage to fight in heels?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" she said with a small laugh. "No, never mind. I don't know how I manage, I just do, okay, Strata?"

"Okay, okay," I said, lifting my hands in mock defeat. "Let's go. They're probably after the others too." Just then, I heard a shout from the other end of the street, the sound of Kento calling his sure-kill and Kris hers.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" There was a large explosion and I the ground started to tear apart. I pushed Lara into a side alley and followed before the cavernous hole caught up to us. 

"Holy-"

"Shit," she finished. "That was definitely Kris and Kento. Or Leta and Kento. Or both. Who knows?"

Chapter 8(Serena)

I pushed open the door and it did so without a sound. I could still feel the power resonating through the Fire Crystal. Some of the scouts and some of the Ronins had used their powers, not to mention Nimae was near. I'd show that bitch...

Ryo was coming down the hall, but didn't see me as I ducked back into the shadows. If he did, he made no mention of it. The crystal's glow brightened and I had to cover it up with my hand. _I'm sorry,_ I thought. _But they need me. I have to do this._ I broke into a run down the hall and into the pale sunlight. The light doubled and spread around me, forming a sort of sub armor, red and white like Ryo's... had been. Okay, mental note: I was going to give him his armor back if I had to give him the entire damn crystal too.

"Fire Crystal Power! Dao Jin!" I called as I ran towards the city. I unsheathed my katanas and sliced through a sudden soldier who had come from out of nowhere. Five more took his place and five more fell. "Where are you, Nimae?"

"I'm just having some fun with your friends," she answered, appearing just above me. "You really think I'd let anyone survive this, other then the fluke with your friends?"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I want you to know exactly what it feels like to lose your family, Sailor girl. That's why I've had them made guests of my lord Talpa."

"What? No!" I yelled. "No, bring them back, Nimae!"

"You want them back, then you will turn over the Fire Crystal," she said firmly. "Or you will follow me into a final battle. Either way, I will get what I want."

"We fight," I said coldly. "If I win, I get my family back and the Dynasty/ Negaverse leave. For good."

"And if _I_ win, I get the Fire Crystal and you... die."

Chapter 9

We faced off. I wasn't sure why, but some part of me didn't want to destroy her. Maybe because she looked so much like me. No, that was a stupid reason. She had to be stopped, before she destroyed the world. Worlds. 

"Dark Crystal-"

"Fire Crystal-"

"Power!" The crescent moon appeared on my forehead and my armor disappeared. Queen Serenity was giving me strength, but how much did I have? Already, I was weakening. 

"You have made a stupid mistake, Serena," she laughed. "You will die. I am stronger. I always have been."

"I... won't... can't let you!" I yelled. _My family, my friends, everything depends on me_. There was the sound of shouting.

"Serena! Stop!" hollered Rowen. "You're too weak!"

"Don't do it!" shouted Mina. "Please, Serena!"

_I have to... this is my destiny..._ whispered a hollow voice. I felt Ryo lay his hand on my shoulder.

"You can do it, Serena. I know you can," he said. 

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

_Life_

_Justice_

_Trust_

_Wisdom_

_Virtue I believe in you, Serena_. The strength in the crystal doubled and threatened to over power me. Instead, I forced what energy I had left into it.

"Moon... Fire... Crystal... Power!" There was a blast of power and everything twisted together. I heard a definitive shattering sound and my legs gave way beneath me. Nimae screamed and all became dark.

***************

_You freed me, Serena, I thank you._

_Nimae?_

_Yes... and no. She is gone, thanks to the powers of the eight scouts, the Ronins, and the Fire Crystal. I am here to give you all one last gift._

_Wait! Where are you going?!_

_To be with my family..._ A white glow reached into the void and sent a cold shock through me. I sat up quickly and my friends sighed with the relief. But it wasn't done yet. The Fire Crystal glowed and lifted away from my locket. It separated into the Wildfire kanji orb and the Silver Crystal. Then I heard Nimae's voice again. _I use the last of my power to free your world, heroes. It is the only thing worthy of your hearts and once again, thank you..._ There was another glow, this time from the sky above us. It pushed apart the clouds and the sun glared down through a deep blue sky. Warmth took hold of everything and the ground started to thaw out. Someone gasped, but I smiled. She hadn't been bad, just misguided. At least now, she could be with her family, where she would be happy.

Chapter 11 

The sun still shone brighty. It reflected of off the white roof top. Below, people were celebrating freedom, but up there, we were saying good byes. 

"Hold it!" said Kris suddenly. "Okay, now this will scare everyone, but-" She cut off long enough to kiss Kento firmly on the lips. I wasn't the only one completely caught off guard. Then Cye laughed and grabbed Veran firmly by the shoulders. Once again, I don't know how he knew it was Veran and not Mina, but thankfully, he did. He kissed her just as Kris pulled back from Kento. "Yeah, okay, I've been meaning to do that for awhile now," she said breathlessly. "Thanks, Hardrock." He blinked and nodded, but kept his eye on her the rest of the five minutes that I saw them. 

"I'm going to miss you all so much," I said, hugging Keera. "That was definitely the weirdest part of my life so far, but it was fun."

"We'll miss you too," said Rowen. "We owe you a lot, Serena."

"I couldn't have beaten the Dark Crystal without you."

"Yeah, but the Dynasty pretty much done too," he shot back.

"Shut up, Strata," muttered Lara. "She's trying to thank you."

"Then why doesn't she just say it out loud?" he asked.

"Rowen, hush. Thank you all," I said. "It's good to be back and I'll never forget you."

"It won't be easy forgetting you either," said Ryo. "Thanks for being in charge of the guys."

"Yeah, for about a month."

"Not even," agreed Sage. Keera elbowed him in the ribs, but he just grinned. "If it wasn't for you, though, we wouldn't have found the scouts in our world." She frowned over a blush. I shook my head and realized Ryo was too. 

"Some things you get used to-"

"And some you don't." 

THE END

A/N: ~kiss~ It's done!!


End file.
